


Family Game Night

by tangibleHallucination



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Game Night, M/M, Multi, and he's the bottom bitch, basically the wives gang up on joseph, but also kinda straight, four way, kinda gay, please do not read this, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangibleHallucination/pseuds/tangibleHallucination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bro,” he snaps, causing Sebastian to look up from his task lazily. “Too gay.” </p>
<p>To sum it all up, both men were whipped and now they had to be in a four way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> It’d started out as a joke; family game night with an adult twist. They got a little carried away. (And maybe a little out of character.)

“So how-“ a pause and a heavy sigh breaks the sentence. The detective really had no idea how to handle this situation, “how do we do this?”

“Well, you’re not going to fuck my wife,” comes the quick response from his partner. 

It’d started out as a joke; family game night with an adult twist. They’d hired a sitter for the kids at the Castellanos’, gotten together at the Oda household, and started drinking to break the tension. Eight beers and two bottles of wine later, the wives were at least getting a little more comfortable, leaning against each other on the couch. 

“Come on, we’re all friends here,” Meredith joins in the argument with an easy smile. 

“Yeah,” Myra laughs, batting her lashes teasingly, “At this point, we’re making love.”

Both women break into laughter that only servers to make their husbands all the more uncomfortable. God, they couldn’t do this. Neither of the men had meant for it to go this far, but both Myra and Meredith had expressed mild interest. 

To sum it all up, both men were whipped and now they had to be in a four way. 

“You guys are too serious,” Myra continues, setting her empty wine glass down, taking Meredith’s away from her as well. Shifting, she swings her legs up onto the couch over the other girl’s lap. “You need to loosen up.” 

Bringing both hands up, Myra cups Meredith’s cheeks, pushing forwards slightly to make her pucker her lips. She takes a moment to laugh before leaning in and connecting their lips. The kiss is innocent enough at first, but their alcohol hazed minds soon lose sigh of what’s real.

It was odd for both detectives to watch their wives act in such a way. Neither of them were ever this spontaneous, but that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing in this situation. 

The women separate with flushed faces and swollen lips, turning back to their husbands slightly breathless. 

“Quit staring,” Meredith shifts the giggling mess off of her lap and stands to move closer to her husband. “You’re being rude to your guest.” 

Joseph doesn’t have a chance to shoot a worried glance over at Sebastian before his wife is crawling over him and straddling his hips. She’s quick to stifle further complaints by pressing a kiss to his lips. That was probably the worst thing that could happen, because it meant that Myra and Sebastian were left to their own devices. 

“Don’t-” It’s too late for Seb to try and talk his way out of this one, as displayed by the way his wife moves forwards and pulls his shirt up over his head. 

“Would you relax,” Myra scolds him playfully, sitting in her lap to mirror the couple next to them. “Why can’t you be more like Joseph?”

There’s not much to look at next to them, except the back of Meredith’s head as she sucks a dark mark into her husband’s neck, and the way Joseph’s fingers dig in to the arms of the chair they’re in to keep from making noise. 

There really was no getting out of this, was there? Quick to adapt, Sebastian figured that the least he could do was enjoy this, and hope that there was still enough alcohol in the house for him to forget it all in the morning. 

Reaching down, the Spaniard places both hands on Myra’s ass, giving a light squeeze. He always did love her ass. The action elicits a gasp from the woman, and Sebastian moves quickly to swallow the sound in a kiss. 

On their left, Meredith pulls away from Joseph and licks her lips, appreciating the marks she’d left on his neck as she pulls him by the collar back to the couch. She misjudges the distance in her drunken state, and when her knees hit the back of the couch she falls backwards with a squealing laugh, pulling her husband on top of her. 

The noise pulls the other two’s attention, Myra turning in Sebastian’s lap to get a better look at the two on the couch. Joseph was always one to get caught up in his work, so it wasn’t surprising that Myra was able to slip off of Sebastian’s lap and onto the couch behind the couple. 

Joseph was almost too distracted to notice Myra pulling his shirt up over his head, but the way he had to break away from Meredith to get it all the way off made it impossible not to. For a moment, Sebastian thinks to join them. In another moment, he thinks to get the rest of the alcohol from the kitchen. In the end, he keeps still and simply watches as the women overpower his partner. 

Meredith smiles at the way Joseph flushes at all the attention. She squirms slightly, shifting to sit up against the arm of the couch, pulling her top half out from under her husband, casting a suggestive glance downwards. 

Myra shifts back to give the couple some room to get situated, taking the freedom to pull off her own shirt. Meredith seems indifferent to the change, and Joseph has his back turned, leaving only Sebastian for Myra to taunt with her newly exposed skin. 

This was a trap, the detective was certain, but that knowledge didn’t stop him from picking himself up and moving closer. He figures he should join the party and takes off his shirt as well. When he moves forwards to straddle his wife, she lifts a leg to press her foot against him and stop him in his tracks.   
He knows what she wants, of course, but it was pretty intimate, and it threw the detective off. Meredith smirks at his hesitance and reaches forwards to remove her husband’s glasses, placing them on the table next to the couch. That made it a little better; at least he could keep some dignity. 

Lowering himself to his knees, Sebastian crawls between his wife’s legs and unfastens the button on her pants. She lifts her hips up helpfully as he pulls them down to her knees, and the detective can’t help but blush as he feels two pairs of eyes on him. Trying to call upon his gift of obliviousness, he leans in to run the flat of his tongue against the fabric of Myra’s panties. 

Myra hums softly in approval, her back arching slightly as she welcomes the familiar sensation. Hearing a laugh, she turns her head to see Meredith in a similar position with Joseph’s head between her thighs. They reach out and high five each other; this was a great idea. 

Sebastian hears the laugh as well and figures it’s time to step up his game, time to pull a sound from his wife that was a little more genuine. Reaching up, he pulls her panties down and wastes little time dragging his tongue against her flip flap. 

She moans at the stimulation she feels against her succulent meat curtains and tangles a hand in her husband’s hair. Sebastian grins against her love flappers, pushing his tongue deeper into the falcon’s crest. 

Meanwhile, Joseph was eating pussy, the only kind he’s not allergic to. The position on the couch was a little awkward, but he managed. However, it put him in prime spanking range for Myra, and she didn’t let the opportunity go to waste. She smacked his ass hard, and it made a satisfying sound. 

Joseph yelped and jerked away, whipping around to glare at the woman. Though he couldn’t see very well without his glasses, he could vaguely make out the shape of her pointing to her husband accusingly. 

“Bro,” he snaps, causing Sebastian to look up from his task lazily. “Too gay.” 

Pulling back, Sebastian gives his partner a flat look, but it’s a wasted expression without the glasses. Once he realizes this, his retaliation method changes, and he smacks Joseph’s ass. 

Myra was torn between amusement and annoyance when her husband pulled away from her, and she gives Meredith a look to suggest mixing things up. Catching the look, Meredith smirks in agreement. 

Myra pushes her husband back and pulls him up slightly, moving him to sit on the couch. Meredith shifts out from under her husband as well, leaving him on the couch as she moves to stand beside the other woman, crossing her arms and jutting her hip out. 

“Joseph, you should suck his dick,” Meredith chirps helpfully. 

“Excuse me?” her bewildered husband snaps. 

“It’s just like a thumb, with a pee hole.” 

“You can’t quote Nick Offerman in the bedroom.” 

“This is the living room. Now suck his dick.” 

“Wait,” Sebastian interjects the sweet nothings of the married couple, “what if I don’t want him to suck my dick?”

“Then we have scarves in the coat closet,” Meredith counters quickly. 

Myra perks up at that, “Oh, he’ll love that.” She ignores the way Sebastian glares at her. 

Meredith jumps up excitedly and hurries to the closet, returning quickly with a couple of winter scarves. She tosses some to Myra, who eagerly moves to wrap a scarf around her husband’s wrists. She presses a quick kiss to his lips to quiet further protests as she reaches down to unbutton her husband’s pants, pulling them down to his knees. 

“I still don’t want to suck his dick,” Joseph protests. 

“It’s fine,” Meredith tries to soothe him, “just pretend you’re sucking my dick.” 

Joseph gives her an incredulous look and narrows his eyes up at his partner. Sebastian only offers a smirk and a very sarcastic, “Too gay.” 

The snarky tone in the detective’s voice is just enough for Joseph to get a little spiteful. Or, at least, that was a good enough excuse for cursing under his breath, gripping the base of his partner’s length and leaning in to take the other into his mouth. 

He wouldn’t admit that he missed, the head of the other’s cock brushing his cheek, and the situation was tense enough without Sebastian teasing him about his poor eyesight. The second time he ducks his head down, he hits his mark, and he could smirk at the sound Sebastian makes if his mouth wasn’t a little preoccupied. 

Sucking dick wasn’t actually hard when- no, wrong choice of words. Better not to think about it, actually. It was easy to focus on other things, like the way he could feel his wife scratching her nails lightly against his scalp in approval, since his partner’s hands were, literally, tied up. Speaking of his partner, was he really making that noise?

Sebastian had his eyes shut and his head tipped back against the couch, his mouth hanging open slightly as low, breathy moans spilled from his lips. 

The sound is interrupted by a laugh. “Sebastian, you old dog,” Myra teases her husband, “quit being such a howler.” 

“He’s not that bad,” Meredith offers, the two women standing next to each other as they watch their husbands work. 

“Yet,” Myra warns, crossing her arms over her chest and jutting her hip out. 

Sebastian has become fairly good at ignoring his wife’s teasing by now, and of course the distracting damp heat of his partner’s mouth helps take his mind of things. He groans low in his throat and shifts his hips, giving a breathy laugh as he hears Joseph gag slightly. 

Joseph pulls back slightly to catch his breath, bringing his hands up to hold Sebastian’s hips still. He thinks he hears one of the women comment about him going to college, but he writes it off as more sass and does his best to ignore it. He figures the best thing to do at this point was to get it over with and not drag it out. 

He drags his tongue against the underside of the other’s cock and bobs his head lightly, hollowing his cheeks as he lowers his head to take more of him in. Hearing all the noise Sebastian was making was a good enough sign that he was doing alright, and he can’t help but groan when he feels Meredith tighten her hand in his hair to encourage him. 

That’s a good point to focus on, and he can’t believe he’s actually thinking about sucking his wife’s dick as he continues. Sebastian doesn’t hold back, hoping that the sooner he could be done with this, the sooner he could make his way back to the kitchen and drink his way to tomorrow. That was his excuse for his actions; he didn’t have an excuse for the sounds he made. 

If he was being perfectly honest, and perfectly confidential, Joseph wasn’t all that bad with his mouth. A little rushed, but he couldn’t blame him. His hips are kept still by his partner’s hands as he tries to rock his hips up into the other’s mouth, a groan of frustration leaving him. He tugs at the scarf holding his wrists together, unable to shift enough to pull them free with the way he leaned back on the couch. Fuck. 

“Come on,” he grunts, pushing his hips up more forcefully, surprising his partner. 

Myra, ever helpful, moves to the back of the couch and leans over her husband’s shoulder. She reaches over the couch and scratches her nails up Sebastian’s chest, smirking as he arches up off the couch. 

“You’re so impatient. You’re lucky you’re so cute when you’re like this. Trying to act so tough when you’re coming apart,” Myra purrs in his ear, dipping her head down to leave marks on her husband’s neck. 

The teasing way his wife spoke and the way his partner swallowed down his cock was more than enough to push him over the edge, and he groans low as he bucks his hips up, almost missing the way his partner gags and pulls back. 

“Holy shit,” even Myra looks up as Meredith speaks up. 

Joseph wasn’t quick enough, and he was left wiping his mouth and chin free of come with a glare in Sebastian’s direction. 

“A little warning would be nice,” he says, muttering some profanity in Japanese under his breath. 

Sebastian doesn’t get a chance to apologize before Myra speaks up again, “That’s a good look for you, Joe.” 

Joseph redirects his glare, and shifts his jaw, but doesn’t say anything. Meredith, in turn, tugs his hair again before brushing her hand gently through it. 

“Oh, lighten up,” she says, patting his head. “It is a good look for you.” 

Sebastian takes this as an opportunity to escape, now that both wives were focused on Joseph. He cracks his neck before pulling his hands free of the flimsy scarf, working his pants back up into place and pushing himself up to head back to the kitchen. 

“Aw, don’t be like that,” Myra calls after him. 

“Leave him, your grumpy mutt has been through enough.” Meredith teases. 

Joseph has a few things to say about that, mostly having to do with also “going through enough”, but he doesn’t get the chance to protest before he feels hands on his shoulders, pulling him back up into a sitting position. 

Meredith smiles down at her husband, reaching down to undo his pants and tug them down, earning a surprised hiss from the detective. As rough as that last bit was, he couldn’t help but be hard from his wife’s encouragement and observations. 

Meredith tugs on Joseph’s arm, shifting him to lie on his back before stripping herself of her pants and climbing over him to straddle his hips. Myra moves around to the other side of the couch, putting her hands on her hips. 

“How do you feel about one more?” she asks. 

“It’s not like I don’t always pick up the slack in Sebastian’s work anyways,” Joseph shrugs lightly. 

There’s a clink of a shot glass hitting the counter before Sebastian calls out from the kitchen, “Fuck you.” 

Myra ignores him and shifts to undress before straddling Joseph’s chest. She keeps her weight on her knees and calves, going so far as to lean over him and hold herself up on the armrest so she wasn’t crushing him. 

Meredith smirks at the gasp she hears as she grabs her husband’s cock, holding him steady as she positions herself over him. Slowly, she lowers herself onto him, letting out a low groan. A shudder runs through her as she seats herself on her husband’s hips, giving him a moment to get started on Myra before moving again. 

Myra runs a hand through Joseph’s hair to encourage him, and in turn he bring his hands to her hips to hold her steady. He leans in to brush his tongue against her, reassured by the way she shivers against him. 

Myra hums in approval, and that’s the signal for Meredith to start moving. She picks her hips up and rocks them forwards, starting a slow rhythm as she moves against him. Joseph focuses on her pace, using that as a way to keep track of how fast to move his tongue. Myra works with Joseph to make it easier for him, rocking her hips up so he wouldn’t have to strain his neck so drastically. 

Soon enough, Meredith picks up the pace, and Joseph can’t help but moan against Myra’s sex, the vibrations causing a shiver to run up her spine and causing her to moan. Reaching to take one of Joseph’s hand off her hip, Myra moves it to rest on her lower stomach, guiding his thumb to rub against her clit. 

Joseph got the hint quickly enough, and he rubs in time with the movement of Meredith’s hips. As his wife picks up the pace, he has to tilt his head back to let out a low moan, bucking his hips up to meet her movements. He continues to rub his thumb in quick circles against her clit, his breathing picking up as his wife rocked against him. 

The quick movements against her clit was enough to set Myra off, and she comes with quick gasp and a low moan, her legs trembling beneath her and her hand tightening in Joseph’s hair. She thinks she hears Sebastian say something behind her, but she’s a little too dazed to process it.   
With his attention now on his wife, Joseph rolls his hips up in time with Meredith’s thrusts, his head back against the couch as he groans. Meredith rocks her hips more quickly now that her husband’s attention was all on her, small grunts and groans of pleasure escaping her with each movement. They finish shortly after Myra does, Meredith giving a shaky gasp as Joseph moans a little loudly, before slumping down on the couch. 

Myra shifts off of Joseph’s chest so Meredith can lie against her husband, a little wobbly on her feet. She must’ve missed Sebastian come back from the kitchen, but she’s grateful as his arms wrap around her to hold her steady. He leads her towards the opposite end of the couch, swatting at Joseph’s legs so he can sit down, pulling his wife into his lap. 

“This was a great idea,” Meredith offers a little breathlessly, reaching back behind her. 

Myra slaps her hand in a low-five agreement. Best idea, even if the men didn’t say it outright. 

They fall asleep like that, Meredith on Joseph’s chest on one end of the couch, Myra in Sebastian’s arms on the other. 

\---

The morning was rough; everyone was a little dehydrated, a little hung over. 

Meredith is the first to wake up, picking her husband’s shirt off the floor and putting it on as she moved to make a pot of coffee. She collects empty bottles on her way to the kitchen, making a mental note to take them out to recycling before Jacelyn came down- 

Oh god. 

A startled shout startled everyone awake, all eyes turning to look at Meredith, horrorstricken in the kitchen. 

“We forgot about the kids!”

**Author's Note:**

> The kids were left in the hands of the trusted babysitting duo Ruben and Laura Victoriano. They left nachos in the oven too long and set everything on fire, killed Lily and Laura, and left Ruben bitter, probably.


End file.
